Un autre monde une autre vie
by Chibi-Funky-Funk
Summary: Roy se réveille dans un monde totalement différent du sien dont il ne connait rien... Il retrouvera les sosies de ses camarades... Mais seront-ils vraiment comme dans son monde?
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ceci est valable pour toute la fiction**

* * *

**INTRODUCTION  
**

Dans une triste, froide et étrange forêt, une femme tenant un nourrisson dans ses bras, courait aussi rapidement que ses jambes le pouvaient. Derrière elle, se trouvait toute une horde de chevaliers, dont l'armure était noire. D'un coup, la femme trébucha et lâcha dans sa chute le nouveau-né. Le nourrisson allait toucher violement le sol quand une racine d'arbre sorti de nulle part, s'enroula pour créer une sorte de matelas solide et l'attrapa instantanément. Quand la femme se releva, elle vit les chevaliers la tenir en joue avec leur épée :

- Où est l'enfant, Saralina ? Demanda l'un des chevaliers en s'approchant du groupe tout en montant son cheval.

Saralina ne lui répondit pas, c'est alors qu'un pleur d'enfant se fit entendre. Les chevaliers tournèrent la tête et vit l'enfant couché sur les racines entrain de pleurer. Le chevalier descendit de son cheval et s'approcha de l'enfant l'épée à la main. C'est alors, qu'une fillette à la peau très blanche et aux yeux ambres sortie de nulle part, apparut devant le chevalier et le regarda :

- Ce n'est pas gentil de vouloir tuer un bébé… Surtout quand celui-ci fait parti de votre race ! Déclara la fillette de quatre ans sans baisser les yeux.

- Tais-toi créature perfide et hideuse… Je n'ai aucune raison de t'écouter… Répondit le chevalier en regardant la fillette.

- Tout comme je n'ai aucune raison de le laisser mourir ! Annonça la fillette en se mettant en position de combat.

Comprenant que cette créature ne le laissera pas faire ce qu'il veut, le chevalier l'attaqua avec son épée. Malheureusement pour lui, avant que le coup ne l'atteigne, la fillette avait disparut :

- Trop stupide humain ! Déclara la fillette en apparaissant derrière le chevalier.

Le chevalier se retourna et la fillette ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la lame et l'épée se gela. Elle donna une petite pichenette dessus et son arme se brisa en mille morceaux :

- Le prochain coup, c'est toi qui y passeras… Annonça la fillette très motivée.

- Cela m'étonnerait ! Répondit le chevalier alors que ses officiers arrivaient pour le défendre.

Ils lancèrent une attaque ensemble. Aussi rapidement que l'éclaire, la fillette sauta sur chacune des lames avant de monter dans le ciel. Elle était dans les airs et la pleine lune jaune changea de couleur pour devenir rouge sang. Cette couleur s'intensifiait à chaque mouvement de corps de la fillette qui était entrain d'effectuer une sublime et gracieuse danse :

- Cette magie… ! Déclara le chevalier désarmé en regardant la fillette.

- Vous connaissez cette magie, Chef ? Demanda un autre chevalier.

- Courrez ! Ordonna le chevalier en partant vers son cheval.

- Hein ! Répondirent en chœur les cavaliers.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus, que la fillette retomba telle une massue sur le sol. Elle cassa la première épée avec son pied et un cercle de transmutation apparut sur le sol. Une explosion se fit entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la forêt. Quand le seul chevalier encore en état de se battre, c'est-à-dire le Chef, rouvrit les yeux, il vit ses fantassins couchés sur le sol hurlant et gémissant de douleur :

- Où est passé cette satané créature et l'enfant… Demanda-t-il à l'un de ses hommes tout en descendant de son cheval.

- Elle… est… partie… Répondit avec difficulté le jeune chevalier avant de perdre connaissance.

- Merci ! Déclara la femme en regardant la lune.

Etant énervé, le chevalier l'attrapa et la força à monter sur son cheval. Tout deux retraversèrent la forêt pour aller jusqu'à un grand et sublime château.

Au même instant, la fillette apparut non loin d'une assemblée, où se trouvaient vingt elfes de tous âges, dix nains, trente centaures, une quinzaine de fées, une cinquantaine d'animaux parlants et un magicien vêtu d'une tunique bleue, longs cheveux gris ainsi qu'une longue barbe de la même couleur :

- Cette nuit, j'ai lu dans les étoiles qu'un nouveau héros arriverait… Ce serait un humain prince et héritier du trône manipulant le feu et une science nommée « alchimie » ! Déclara une vieille femme elfe en parlant à l'assemblée.

- Merlin, vous connaissez cette science ? Demanda un centaure en se tournant vers le magicien.

- Oui, il s'agit d'une nouvelle science utilisée par les humains… Mais, ils n'en ont aucun contrôle… Expliqua Merlin.

C'est alors qu'un hibou blanc se posa sur l'épaule de Merlin :

- Archimède ! Fit Merlin heureux de voir son vieil ami.

- On a un problème… Reine Aleana ne vous a pas posé la question. Pourquoi les elfes du nord n'étaient pas ici ? Demanda Archimède en se tournant vers la vieille elfe.

- Non, mais maintenant que tu le dis, mon frère n'ait jamais en retard… Ne me dis pas que…

- Je suis aux regrets de vous informer que le royaume de votre frère n'ait plus… Et que les humains ont prit possession de son royaume… Annonça le hibou qui laissa le groupe assistant à la réunion dans un profond silence.

- Combien de temps cela dura-t-il ? Demanda un centaure en brisant le silence.

- Nous ne devons plus nous faire dominer ainsi par des êtres si cruels et si misérables… Fit un autre membre de la même race.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mon ami ! Annonça un nain en posant sa hache sur le sol pour s'appuyer dessus.

- Mais que comptez-vous faire exactement ? Demanda Merlin d'un coup.

- Ce massacre n'a que trop duré, vous nous avez dit d'être patient, cela fait plusieurs siècles que nous attendons et rien de bien nous arrive, il est tant de contre attaquer…

- Si vous attaquez les humains, vous blesserez inutilement des enfants et des femmes innocents… Fit Merlin.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous fait croire que tu ne travailles pas pour eux, Vieux fou… Annonça un autre nain.

- Oui, tu nous dis d'attendre et pourtant tu manges à la même table que ces êtres sans cœur…

En entendant ses mots de là où elle se trouvait, la fillette qui tenait précieusement l'enfant disparut pour apparaitre dans une cabane. Elle fit tomber un grand drap qui recouvrait un miroir en argent et pierres précieuses :

- Je suis désolée… Mais, je n'ai pas d'autre choix… Annonça la fillette en regardant le nourrisson avec compassion.

Le visage du bébé s'obscurcit, il allait pleurer quand elle continua :

- Là-bas, tu trouveras une famille qui voudra de toi et le plus important, c'est que tu seras encore en vie… Je veillerai toujours sur toi, à travers ce miroir…

Après ses mots, la fillette posa ses mains sur chacune des pierres, les unes après les autres. Chaque pierre s'illumina. Une fois toutes les pierres allumées, le miroir prit un éclat brillant, deux mains blanches sorties et attrapèrent l'enfant :

- Sois heureux ! Déclara la fillette alors que le nourrisson se faisait happer par les mains à travers le miroir.

Une fois le nourrisson disparut, la fillette remit le drap sur le miroir. C'est à cet instant qu'Archimède et Merlin entrèrent :

- Eleriza ! Fit surpris Merlin.

- Maître Merlin… Répondit la fillette en se mettant à genoux.

- Va t'habiller, nous partons ! Annonça Merlin en changeant de tenue.

- Où allons-nous à une heure si tardive, maître ? Demanda la fillette surprise.

- Dans la citadelle des humains… Alors hâte-toi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! Répondit Merlin.

* * *

A SUIVRE


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Le printemps était bel et bien arrivé à East City, les fleurs poussaient dans les parcs de la ville, les oiseaux réveillaient les habitants chaque matin avec leurs chants, et le général de brigade Roy Mustang s'était enfin rasé la moustache, ce qui le rajeunissait d'aux moins dix ans. Ce fut en sifflant que le général de brigade Roy Mustang entra dans son bureau. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement quand il ne vit personne au bureau de sa secrétaire et baby-sitter favorite :

- Où est Hawkeye ? Demanda Roy en se tournant vers Fuery.

- Parti s'entrainer pour les prochaines manœuvres communes avec les troupes de Brigg… Répondit Fuery.

- Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai qu'ils viennent la semaine prochaine ! Fit Roy qui avait oublié ce détail.

D'un coup, il remarqua que deux autres de ses subalternes manquaient aussi à l'appel :

- Je suppose que Breda et Havoc sont partis s'entrainer eux aussi…

- Non, pas du tout, Monsieur ! Havoc est parti demander sa petite amie en mariage et Breda est venu le soutenir moralement ! Répondit Fuery en attrapant des dossiers. De plus, le Colonel m'a demandé de vous donner ses dossiers à signer prioritairement…

- Satané Hawkeye, elle ne m'oublie donc jamais… Râla Roy tristement en voyant la taille de la pile de cent dossiers à lire et à signer.

Roy se posa à son bureau et commença à travailler.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans les toilettes pour homme, Havoc s'entrainait à faire sa demande :

- Jane, veux-tu m'épouser ? Demanda Jean se mettant à genoux devant Breda tout en lui montrant la bague dans l'écrin.

- Hum… Non ! Répondit Breda en prenant une voix très aigue.

- Arrête tes conneries Breda, je suis sérieux là… Annonça Havoc en se levant

- Moi aussi… Sois toi-même ! Répondit Breda.

- Youpi, merci du conseil ! Je ferai mieux de demander de l'aide au…

- Tu oublies tout ce qui s'est passé quand tu lui as demandé de l'aide pour danser avec la fille d'un sénateur ?

- Oui, il a fini la soirée avec elle et j'ai dû me contenter de Jane… Un mal pour un bien, puisque ça fait plus d'un an que l'on ait ensemble ! Répondit Havoc en se mettant derrière la porte, l'écrin toujours ouvert dans la main.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Le choc toucha la main de Jean qui tenait l'écrin, la bague vola jusqu'à l'évier et tomba dans la tuyauterie :

- Noonnn ! Hurla Jean au ralentit.

Le silence retentit dans les toilettes et là, les trois hommes purent entendre définitivement tomber la bague dans les égouts :

- Tu sais, ça aussi, c'est un mal pour un bien… Imagine si elle t'avait dit « oui », tu aurais souffert toute ta vie… Et si, elle t'avait dit « non », tu aurais aussi souffert… Le destin à eut pitié de toi, mon ami ! Fit Breda en tentant de remonter le moral de Jean.

- Court ! Conseilla Havoc en se tournant vers son ami.

Breda ne lui fit pas répéter deux fois, il sortit précipitamment des toilettes avec un Havoc en furie qui le poursuivait.

* * *

Sur le champ de tir, Riza en était à sa cinquième cible quand elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Ce qui étonna les deux hommes qui étaient entrain de s'entrainer en même temps qu'elle. Un hurlement de loup se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard. Le sable du champ de tir commença à former une petite tornade :

- C'est quoi ? Demanda un jeune officier.

- Une tornade de sable ! A Ishbal, on en avait souvent ! Pas vrai, « Oeil du faucon » ? Répondit le vieil officier en se ventant tout en se tournant vers Riza.

- Mais, là, on n'est pas à Ishbal ! Reprit le jeune officier.

Tout en répondant, Riza et les deux officiers virent sortir de la tornade, une créature dépassant les trois mètres de hauteur, avec un corps de cheval, des pattes de lion, une queue de lion croisée avec un serpent, et une tête mélangeant à la fois loup, lion et cheval, avec une belle langue de serpent :

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda le jeune officier.

- On dirait une chimère ! Constata le vieil officier.

- Chimère ou pas, je ne me suis pas engagé pour affronter ce genre de chose ! Répondit le jeune officier en partant en courant.

Voyant l'officier partir, la créature leva sa patte droite et une tornade de feu projeta le jeune officier dans un hangar. Il mourut sur le coup. La créature retourna ensuite son regard vers Riza et l'autre officier :

- Eleriza ! Déclara la créature en approchant sa patte du visage de Riza.

C'est à ce moment que Roy arriva. Il claqua des doigts brulant instantanément la créature. Il s'approcha de Riza et lui demanda en voyant son visage aussi blanc que la neige :

- Ca va ?

Riza ne lui répondit pas, Roy allait rajouter quelque chose quand la créature se régénéra. Le pendentif en argent qu'elle portait autour du coup s'illumina. Un cercle de transmutation apparut sous les pieds de Roy et Riza. Quand le cercle disparut, la créature, Roy et Riza manquaient à l'appel.

* * *

Roy et Riza arrivèrent dans un endroit blanc, ne contenant qu'une porte :

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Riza inquiète.

- Devant la porte de la vérité…

- Celle qui…

- Oui ! Répondit Roy.

Riza allait rajouter quelque chose, quand la créature apparut devant la porte blessée par une balle. Roy s'attendait à l'arrivée du même personnage qui l'avait privé de ses yeux quand il vit la créature poser sa queue sur un emblème de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre un grand miroir :

- C'est quoi cette blague ? Demanda Roy qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Shamballa… Fit Riza comme hypnotisée.

- Hein ? S'exclama Roy en voyant Riza courir vers le miroir.

Il était entrain de lui courir après quand la créature le bloqua avec sa queue. Une nouvelle fois la lumière sortit du pendentif de la créature et Roy disparut.

Roy se réveilla dans un endroit froid et sombre. Se demandant comment il était arrivé ici, il s'assit sur le sol gelé et posa sa tête sur ses genoux les bras croisés en pensant à Riza. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en disant qu'elle devait être folle d'inquiétude pour lui. Il resta là des heures à penser à Riza dans le noir, mais à aucun moment il ne se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé auparavant. Alors que son corps commençait à devenir lui aussi sombre et froid, Roy entendit une voix. Au début, ce fut qu'un simple murmure incompréhensible, puis Roy reconnu la voix de son maitre. Il se releva et essaya d'identifier l'endroit d'où pouvait provenir cette voix. Quand enfin, il le trouva, une lumière blanche l'emmena vers un lieu inconnu…

* * *

A SUIVRE!


End file.
